


Cookies and Cream

by Goldielochs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Aprons, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secret Relationship, distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldielochs/pseuds/Goldielochs
Summary: I'm not sure if this should be Explicit or Mature. Not sure what the range is here. Please let me know. lol.





	Cookies and Cream

"Now stir until there aren't any lumps." Persephone swayed her leg back and forth, balancing the cookbook on her knee: Tastes of the Mortal Realm. Hades held a shiny bowl in one hand and in the other a wooden spoon. Flour was smeared on the front of his black apron. "You gotta scoop it. Dig in and like flip it." Persephone critiqued his stirring technique.

Hades eyed Persephone cooly. He exaggerated his movements, loopin his arm in big movements. "Like this?"

"Not quite."

"What about this?" Hades dipped the spoon down. His face grinned wickedly, before he settled back to a calm stoic expression. With a sudden movement, he flicked the spoon at Persephone. A large mound of cookie dough splattered on her shirt.

"HEY!" Persephone barked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making cookies?" Hades shrugged, innocently.

"They need to go on the baking sheet!" Persephone huffed. "Not my shirt."

"Hmm." Hades set the bowl down and then with an outstretched finger, pressed down across her chest, sweeping back up with a small scoop of the cookie dough.

He was about to bring it up to his own lips, before she grabbed his hand in both of hers and licked the cookie dough off his finger. "Mmm. That's good." She fiddled with his apron. "How come I'm the one that got messy when you're the one wearing the apron."

"I suppose you can borrow one of my shirts." Hades smirked. "Or you could just wear the apron."

"Ha." Persephone rolled her eyes, but her hands roamed down his chest and then yanked him towards her. His lips found hers, like coming home. The taste of cookie dough lingered on her. His tongue hesitantly waited for permission. She sighed contentedly and he parted her lips gently. She blushed at his touch and his heart skipped a beat. This would never get old. Then pure affection gave into hunger. Both hands gripped the side of her face, as he sidled up closer, closing the gap between them.

Bring Bring-Bring Bring

Persephone reached her hand behind her, patting the counter until she felt her vibrating phone under her palm. She pulled it up behind Hades head, their lips still locked. Hades leaning further onto her on the counter.

"Mom!" Persephone's eyes widened. Her picture popped up on her home screen.

Hades froze. Lips still grazing hers.

"Uh." She pushed Hades' chest gently, moving him back. "I need to take this."

"Of- Of course." Hades nodded, his skin flushing as he broke out of his stillness. Demeter always called at the wrong time, as if she knew exactly when to interrupt them. He started to walked away, when Persephone's foot caught his leg, trapping him. She reached up and caressed his face softly, then her other hand hit the green button on the phone.

"Hey, mom!" She greeted warmly, her leg dropped back to the cabinet, releasing Hades. "No. It's a good time. We're just. . . making cookies." Persephone explained. Then she grimaced. "We? Oh, I mean like the royal we. I mean. Not royal. Just. Just me. Making cookies. Haha." A bead of sweat formed on her forehead. Demeter was aware of Persephone spending so much of her time in the underworld, a chasm that further divided Demeter from Hera, but she wasn't aware that Persephone's heart was so consumed in the underworld too.

Hades rolled his eyes as he retrieved the baking sheet. Persephone hopped down from the counter and spread oil on the sheet. "Oh really?" Persephone hummed. She held the phone with her shoulder as she and Hades stood side by side, balling up the cookie dough into their palms and placing them on the sheet.

These check-ins from Demeter started after the fiasco in the tabloid. Demeter actually bought a phone for herself to talk to Persephone though she previously had sworn off such technologies. Persephone was worried her mother would berate her for having a phone, but instead now she could feel a piece of home from time to time. However, the timing was becoming more and more strenuous, as her life began to develop in ways she wasn't ready to tell her mother about. Ways her mother wasn't ready to hear.

"Yeah, it's going great." Persephone tapped her spoon on the baking sheet, plopping down a ball of dough. "Ugh. Mom. Yes." She rolled her eyes and shook her head exasperatedly at Hades. He raised his eyebrows. "I like working there. Still. And yes, he's still a good boss. For the 30th time."

Hades smirked, while Persephone took the baking sheet over to the oven and bent down to place it on the middle rack. She felt Hades move behind her, his hands ran down the side of her hips as he pulled her backside closer to him. Persephone slammed the oven door and eyed Hades angrily. He smiled back, unphased. His hands still gripped her hips. She tried to move but got yanked back into Hades chest.

"Oh? So how goes spring? I'm sorry you're so overworked." Persephone huffed, feigning annoyance as Hades hands moved up to her waist, wrapping around her, hugging her closer.

"No trouble at all. I did notice there are some places that you've been missing, don't worry. I got them covered. I'm leaving notes for you."

"Missing?" Persephone's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean missing?"

Hades bent his face down and pressed his lips to her temple, the lines fading away at his gentle touch.

"No no no." Persephone groaned. "Mom, I did that on purpose." Her hands flung up in the air. "I don't want spring to be. . ." Hades grabbed her angry hand and placed it up so that she was reaching back to cup his chin in her palm. Persephone sighed. "It's fine. No. We just have different ideas on what to do with it. I'm sorry. I know you're helping me out." Persephone's nose twitched, not completely okay with her mother undoing all of her work.

Suddenly, Hades released her. Persephone nearly lost her footing as she became unbalanced. She turned around to see Hades taking the apron off, ducking his head out of the straps.

"I talked to Hestia-"

"Mhm." Persephone got distracted by his tight shirt underneath, hugging his muscles in all the right ways. "How is she?" Those arms she was ogling were suddenly at her wrist, then gliding up to her shoulders. Hades eyed the stain on her shirt and raised his eyebrow. His eyes met Persephone's, a devilish glint sparkled right before he pulled the hem of her shirt up.

"HEY!" Persephone exclaimed. A blue finger covered her mouth.

"What's that?"

"Uh." Persephone said into the phone, a glare shooting up at Hades. A glare that turned into something else. "Sorry. No. I just uh, spilled something on my shirt." She held the phone out, stretching her arms up above her head as Hades continued pulling her shirt off. Hades took her shirt and disappeared into the hallway to the laundry room. When he came back, Persephone was leaning on the countertop with her stomach, he elbows propping her up, chatting away casually. Hade's apron draped across her shoulders. She fiddled with the strings tying it around her waist. Hades frowned.

"No. You should really come and visit." Persephone spoke quietly. She jumped a bit when Hades hands found her open back. She tried to swat him away from the apron strings she just knotted, but he continued upward, finding the back of her bra strap. "Yeah. I know it's been awhile. I can show you where I-" She felt the release, then she felt Hades hands moving underneath the apron, shifting her bra up and away. Persephone gulped. "Um. Where I go to school and um-" Hades molded each of her breasts into his palms, supporting them. He leaned down to her neck and began planting soft kisses down to her shoulder and then trailing back up again behind her ear.

"Um. Yeah." Persephone exhaled. Her breath getting a little shallow. "That would be great. Oh, you want to come visit me here?" Hades twisted his fingers suddenly on her nipples harshly. "Ah-ah." Persephone gasped. "A-Actually, that probably wouldn't work. I have so much going on." He rubbed her softly, nudged her and rolling his finger around her areola. "Yeah, yeah. Lots of work. I need to stay focused." Hades pulled her hips back onto his. Now his hands dipped from her exposed back to her skirt and began to shove the fabric down. "Focus." Persephone repeated.

"What are you going to write your term paper on?"

Hades lifted her suddenly from her waist and placed her on the counter, facing him. Ever continuing to pull her skirt down. They dropped to her ankles, her underwear with them. "Um. Well, I was going to-" He carefully grabbed her calf and yanked her skirt off to the floor. His hands lingered on her legs, then slowly moved up, pushing under the apron, over her thighs, and then back down her knees. He flipped his hands to the back of her knees, caressing them softly. "I was thinking about the dichotomy of-" He leaned towards her, while pushing her knees to either side of her, opening her up to him like a flower blooming in the sun. A smile ever playing at his lips. "The dichotomy of- well, growth and death." Persephone bit her lip as Hades finger danced along the inside of her thigh, sweeping through, leaving a burning trail in her skin.

She sighed and leaned all the way back across the kitchen island. Her hair tousled off the other edge. "Well, basically. I'm arguing that in order to have balance on the mortal realm there has to be both." Hades smiled mischievously before disappearing under the apron. " You can't have one and not the other or . . ." His lips planting kisses on her inner thigh. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. "T-th-the scales of society will collapse either way."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well. That in order for new growth to thrive and be successful and flourish and spread-" Persephone relaxed further, arching up so Hades had a clearer path. "There has to be death." His tongue found its way home and the shock of pleasure momentarily stunned Persephone. A soft moan escaped and before she knew it, Hades hand was clamped around her mouth, but that didn't stop him from performing his work. Each stroke, she saw like a splash of vibrant color, painting her anew.

"All this death talk." Fingers parted her folds. "You're spending too much time in Hades."

"You got that backwards." Persephone sighed.

"What?"

"What?" Her eyes popped open. "Uh. I mean. I think it's just given me a different-" Those fingers curled inside of her and she held her breath. His tongue still at her peak, spelled out her name. "A different-" Over and over again a confession of his love, whispered secretly to her. . . on her. . . in her. "Perspective." She breathed finally.

"Why would death have anything to do with agriculture?" Persephone threw her on hand to her mouth this time as Hades confessions began to tense her muscles, throwing her closer to the edge. " The mortals take what they need. Always have and I think it's just fine. You've never had a problem with the way I've done it before."

She groaned, both at her mother and to finally release the pent up sensation sitting within her. "No, I don't mean it like that. It's just that, sustainability-" Her fingers flew down, trying to wrap themselves up in Hades hair but were only met with the fabric of the black apron. She gripped the apron instead. "Death is necessary to keep the ecosystem in -" Her toes curled. "In - harmony." She panted as pleasure ricocheted through her. The heat between her legs consumed her. Her arms quivered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm . . . I'm wonderful." Persephone breathed in quick shallow breaths. "Sorry, I'm. . .multi-tasking."

"What are you doing?"

Persephone rolled over onto her stomach, moving her legs up and over Hades' head carefully. "The-the cookies. Remember?" Persephone answered. As she bowed her head forward, she lifted her ass up, an offering to the king. Her body was craving another kind of desert. "Just making cookies."

"Right."

Hades pulled her hair softly, lifting her head off the counter. He dragged her lip down, his finger covered in her own essence. She licked his fingers like cookie dough from a spoon. "Mmm." She hummed involuntarily. "It's gonna be a good batch." She covered lamely.

Hades hid a snicker into the small of her back. Then, teasingly, his teeth grazed down her skin, over her hips. . . and then he bit her butt cheek, a full chunk between his teeth.

Persephone collapsed. "I'm sorry. What was that, mom?" She squirmed. Why of all the times and places was he being so extra? Hades received a non appreciate glare from Persephone. He answered it back with letting his member spring out from the confines of his boxer briefs. Persephone closed her eyes. Focus. Persephone. Focus

"I said, I think maybe you should change your topic to something more reasonable."

"Reasonable?" Persephone scrunched her face up. Hades gripped her love handles like handlebars. "What is that supposed to mea-" His tip stroked back and forth into her folds, getting acquainted.

"Here's what I think you should research and write about…"

Then gently, he pressed into her entrance. "Oh." She huffed. "I have to call you back. Something came up." Hurriedly, Persephone ended the call, her phone jolted out of her grip as Hades thrust into her solidly. "Dammit, Hades." She laughed shortly. "You win."

Hades filled her up from behind and she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't fight it or hide it. Bottled up for so long she practically screamed. Hades grinned, satisfactorily as he picked up speed. She held the back of her head for support. She pictured herself like an ember glowing with fire from the inside out, radiating heat. Hades twisted her arm behind her back and held her wrist. His breaths became shallow and quick. His movements deepened. Persephone struggled to hold her weight against him. She gave up and let him take her. She moaned as he quickened. She could feel him getting closer. She herself couldn't take it much longer.

Hades phone rang and vibrated on the counter. Persephone stiffened. Their journey up the mountain to crest the peak faltered and they both toppled down the path. "You're not gonna answer that are you?"

"No." Hades pulsed slower now, starting over.

The phone rang again. "Still not gonna answer it." Instead, Hades picked up Persephone by her waist and flipped her on her back, moving her legs to rest on his shoulders. He steadied into a rhythm, covering her breasts in his hands loosely to feel them jostle with his pressure.

His phone rang again. Hades sighed. "It must be important." One hand held the phone to his ear, the other rubbed her leg, still resting on his shoulder.

"Hades." He greeted coldly. "Start talking." His face fell. "Demeter. Long time, no see."

Persephone squirmed under him, but he kept her from moving too far. He scooted her further onto the countertop, then climbed up himself, kneeling between her legs. His teeth grinned ear to ear, a wicked glint in his eye.

"Yes, Persephone is performing very well under me." He winked. Persephone blushed and she would have smacked him, but she couldn't focus right now. "She's been such an asset."

Persephone could hear loud screaming coming from the phone in his hand. She couldn't hear what her mother was saying to him, but Hades just quietly continued fucking her. Soft "I see"s and "mhm"s kept Demeter monologuing. Hades paid even less attention to Demeter. He was only paying attention to the way Persephone's body made him feel. It was too good to not give into her completely.

Persephone arched her back, her toes curled, her fingers grasped at the apron, twisting it up. Her neck flushed with color. So close. Seeing her like this, made him even more hungry. He couldn't get enough of her. She covered her mouth as her body clenched around him. A silent orgasm rocketing through her. It pushed Hades over the edge.

Just as his seed planted into Persephone's garden, the oven timer went off. A loud blaring alarm in the kitchen. "Cookies!" Hades exclaimed.

"What?"

"Cookies. . . the cookies are done." Hades explained and then immediately regretted it.

"You. . . made. . . cookies?"

Persephone sat up, crossing her arms across herself, needing to keep herself contained as the heat seemed to be radiating too much of herself out.

"Um. Yes?"

"Persephone's with you, isn't she?"

Hades and Persephone shared a panicked glance. "Nice chat, Demeter. I'm sure we'll talk again soon. Gotta go." Hades hung up quickly.

"She's going to murder us." Persephone pouted. Hades wrapped his arms around her. They were both still on top of the counter. He picked her up and scooted off back down to the floor, holding her steady in his arms. He could feel a shiver travel through her. Not sure if it was from the sex or the thought of her mother's temper.

"No, she won't." He reassured her, pressing his check into her hair.

"She's going to murder you."

"Well maybe." He set her back down on her feet and she wobbled. Her hand caught his shirt to hold herself steady. "Lets not worry about your mother's wrath just yet."

The smell of fresh baked cookies filled the room with a cozy aroma. They stood side by side quietly, waiting for the cookies to cool down. Persephone shimmied her warm hand into his. He bent down to kiss her forehead. He pulled at the apron string around her neck lightly. "I like this."

"Me too." Persephone blushed.

"But maybe next time we make cookies, we can ditch it." He grinned ruefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this should be Explicit or Mature. Not sure what the range is here. Please let me know. lol.


End file.
